Beauty and the Beast
by Jvlichelle
Summary: Despite S&M's kindness, Kagome couldnt help but be cautious of them as plot behind her back. And with the return of the ambereyed demon that saved her only to hold her captive, she finds herself attracted to the creature that she also learns to hate! R&R!
1. Beyond the Forbiddent Gates

Beauty and the Beast

**I started this like FOUR years ago. Reading it over even made me confused! Lol. So, instead of working on the next chapter (four) many people said it's hard to follow, I've decided to revise the first chapter. Thanks to DuzieInuchick and animidiot for telling me what you think! I'm writing for you guys! **

Beyond the Forbidden Gates

The origin of an enchanted tale begins on a white Christmas…

A withered old lady, with only a mere coat to protect herself from the howling wind, walked in the crisped snow. With her good eye, she stopped an enthralled palace of marble white, its lights blinding through the window with music roaring out. With a single blood red rose in her old hand, she knocked upon the massive door. The door withdrew, revealing a dashing young boy, his hair raven dark in contrast with the falling snow, attired inappropriately for such a festive Christmas party. Nevertheless, the women smiled up at him, holding out the rose. "Consider in exchange for a rose, that this old women have shelter for the night from this bitter storm." She asked, standing at the front steps of the castle, her face paler then usual. The young prince scowled down at her and stuck his arm out the door. "Feh, it's not that cold." He said, his frown still on his face, he turned away from her and walked back inside but never closed the door. The women, with glittering lights rays surrounding her, stopped as what she was about to do. "Please forgive him," beckoned someone hurriedly from inside "you are welcomed by him...its just that…" He opened the door wider and with a smile, she allowed Miroku to lead her inside.

Even without explanation, she knew the turmoil that lay buried within lord's heart. Inside, the massive living room was filled with red and white decorations and the white adamantine floor shimmered. Servants ran back a forth, others around the tree, but what caught her eye was the young prince. He sat on a red chair close to the fireplace, staring at the dancing flames as if Christmas didn't exist to him. "Don't let him bother you my lady. He is always like that most of the year. I'm Miroku, trusted friend to him." Miroku jerked a thumb at the guy on the chair. "And this is my- I mean Sango." Miroku shivered at the glare the girl gave him. "We're kind of his trusted friends **and** advisers. Although he never listens." Sango wore a simple, yet elegant red and white robe over a beautiful pink dress.

"Sango! Get her to a room and some new clothes! She dripping on the matting." The prince scowled from his position, not bothering to turn his head in their direction. Sango nodded, even though he couldn't see, and asked the old lady to follow her. "You could have said please you know." Miroku said, only to have a candy cane thrown at him. 'Meanie…'

'The first prince was easier to deal with…' The witch shock her head, she took out the ensorcelled rose from her robe, knowing what she must do. "He's really nice…but he always covers it up. You have to know what he's been though for you to understand." Sango said sadly, the women covered the rose before anyone could see it. " …Christmas is also his birthday…and the anniversary of his parents' death." Sango eyes waved with water, but it never fell. "He blames himself for it… and he's been like this ever since they passed away."

Without needing more time to decide, she lifted the rose up before her, its pedals falling like features to the ground. And before everyone, her form transfigured to that of a beautiful enchantress. "Let this castle never age so that your load's heart has time to heal and to love once again. I grant you all power to help relieve the burden of many hardships to come… but beware that if let yourself be consumed by it, you will truly become a beast."

The light that surrounded her, flashed throughout only the forest and the living room.

**_Heed my warning, that when the prince is consumed by his devouring guilt, he will kill everyone, including himself. _**

"Holy shit…I knew she was trouble."

"There's your prince charming Kagome." Yuki whispered as they both continued to ride their bikes home. Kagome turned slightly behind her, sighting Kouga coming their way. "I wish!" Kagome yelled angrily, peddling faster. "Lets pretend we didn't see him and head tail it out of here!" Kagome yelled, Yuki made the turn to her street, waving goodbye to Kagome as she continued further away from the city. Instead of heading straight home to the Higurashi Dojo, she passed it and continued up the hill facing Inu forest, hoping to catch the last sunset of her junior high school days.

'I **_wish,_** my prince charming stocks me…. _sweat drop_'

Lost…She couldn't be, at least, that is what she hoped.

There was a reason no one entered the forest and it was the same reason it became a "national preserve." Cars... chainsaws… Nothing worked within these grounds. The trees, lush and mysteriously immortal, were valuable to many greedy mortals. However, despite such beauty, thick branches covered the sky and bathed the ground in darkness that blinded the sights of all who dared to enter. Which way did she come from? The surroundings were identical all around her; lines of think trunks severed her vision in every direction and left her dislocated from civilization. She was an idiot, curious of what was inside the forest…that and wanting to avoid another awkward confrontation with Kouga.

'Why couldn't Kouga just leave me alone…' Kagome quieted such trivial thoughts and concentrated in scanning her bearings. Within the hour the sun would set. She had to get out before then. She just has to figure…

"Whose THERE?!" She heard it, an almost inaudible movement of something that preyed on her. Within the second of a blink, she barely glimpsed a flash of long silk hair and pair of ember eyes flash past her from behind. Something dodged and everything was quite again. Before she knew it, her legs carried her in the opposite direction in a panic. Before long, she knew for sure she was in the right direction. The red sunset streamed between leaves and before it disappeared beneath the horizon, she tumbled outside the outskirts of Inu Forest.

"Damned girl."

Past the breach of the forest in its very core held a sight long forgotten by the modern generation. Ancient in structure was positioned the enchanted castle that imprisoned the soul of a young immortal demon lord.

Discarding the carcass of a deranged demon into the crackling fireplace, the young lord slumped heavily in a chair nearby. "Miroku…that'll make thirty-three today."

Soundless, a ravened hair demon approached and sat facing him. "With the others altogether, it's over a hundred. Their numbers are increasing, more and more animals are attacking us. You know…she could have been-" "HOW?!...someone that is afraid of the dark couldn't possibly…"

'Was it a dream…?' It couldn't be.

Her first night of summer vacation, she laid restless in bed because of the amber eyes that burned into her mind. She wanted to know…to see…that creature again.

Groaning, she rolled out of bed. With the afternoon sunlight lighting the room, she walked slowly downstairs, her endless reoccurring dreams all but forgotten.

"BYE!" Inwardly ecstatic, Kagome gently hugged her grandfather and saw him off. With her sole guardian leaving the town for a month, she was allowed to stay over at her friend's house and was responsible for the dojo. Packing what she thought was essential, she disregarded her white lie. Everything seemed frivolous compared to her nagging curiosity. Locking the doors, she turned towards Inu Forest just before the hour of sunset. Unbeknownst to her was a pair of eyes that trailed after her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome lashed out her dagger at it only to strike its leg. 'Wha.t.t. is i..tt..' Dark furrows of hair covered its body and yellow fangs slashed out with dripping saliva. Its long pointed ears stretched out angled back as it leaned on its hind legs to make another pounce.

Ignoring the pain from the ripped flesh on her right leg, she gripped her dagger in front of her and steadied her stance. She's heard the rumors of construction workers being attacked. With a grimace, for once she thought she should have listened to them instead of always confirming the rumors first hand. The moment the muscle of its leg strained, she slashed vertically downwards and felt the crushing force of its dead weight on top of her, throwing her on the ground. 'Who would have believed…such idiotic rumors…?' She silently scorned herself again for her rash behavior.

She wouldn't cry…she shouldn't because it wouldn't help. Despite her mentality, her eyes blurred with the flooding of tears and she sat against a tree away from the corpse.

…

He heard her scream. WHERE?! Why would she go in there?! Kouga rushed into the darkness of the forest. Attached to him was a string that would guide him back.

…

She heard them…there were more…

Everywhere…

Running blindly, she headed back, dodging clumsily past the think trunks. With a grasp, her right leg went numb and she fell forward into the ground, striking her head on a rock. Quickly putting her back to the trunk, she covered her left eye that was obscured by the blood pouring down her forehead.

And there they were, foreign breeds of animal and she knew only one thing about-they were carnivorous. All at once, they rushed forward, fighting each other for their new found prey.

Despite her chance to flee, her loss of blood made her dizzy and immobilized her. Gasping for air, she felt her subconscious taking over her and her eyelids fluttered until it stilled to sleep.

… 'hm…?' She felt so warm…weightless…

"Whats…Oh my! You brought a half naked woman home!" "YAY!" "Sango…Miroku!!"

"Damn girl. Are you just stupid!? "

Awakened by the noise, her eyes felt heavy as she strained to open them.

Reaching out, she stroked its cheek with her blood stained hand. Finally, before the dimness of the enveloping darkness concealed her eyes again, she peered into the amber eyes of the creature that saved her…once again.

"Inuyasha…what should we do with her? There is someone looking for her in the forest." Miroku and Sango looked on gravely at the girl resting in bed. Everyone knew the significance of the girl's presence but didn't dare to approach such a disheartening subject in front of their lord. She held hope…that was possibly going to crush their hearts again. She wasn't the first…and it felt like there were no more dreams left to be destroyed by false hopes.

"…I want to keep her…

Okay, it's a bit dark but I'll be funny later. Tell me what you think!! Please Review! Sorry its not longer but the next one will be!! Enjoy!! Thanks for commenting!

**Please Review!!**


	2. Life within the Castle

Please note:

'…' **are thoughts**

"…" **quotes**

Wow…I went back and read some of my OLD OLD fanfic…

I read it, thinking '…foreign person trying to write in English…' groan Lol. I was even confused when reading my first chapter of Anything Goes Martial Arts School.

I'm not sure if I am going to revive my other stories. For sure as of right now, I'm trying to finish this one. I was so happy when I went back to my old email and saw a review for Beauty and the Beast that I actually started writing again. :D

**TO CLEAR THINGS UP!!!  
**

Ps: I might have changed some things around since I started this story soo long ago…

Her family runs a dojo, not a shrine…(for ppl that like dimwitted heroines...you might not like this story!)

the forest is a bit far off from the city and there is a slight incline upwards and the dojo borders the outskirts of the city at the bottom of the slope

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!

……………………………

**Please REVIEW!! Review ;) Thanks!!**

**Summary is for Chapter Four!**

Beauty and the Beast  
Chapter 3:  
Life within the Castle

…until mating season ends."

In addition to the gradual transformation among the lesser animals, their new founded inclination to procreate added to the sudden increase in their numbers. Animals were born wild by nature but as they lose their senses, they transform into monsters and worse, are now in rut. In the height of their ecstasy, they are beyond insanity and control. At best, only half of the castle members come back with superficial casualties from their daily patrol. Just protecting the city became a difficult burden as it divided their numbers from defending the castle. With such high fatalities, it was absurd to even spare a person as a guide to lead the girl out of the forest. That person's return was indefinite; the animals were agitated by frequent attempts to modernize the area and attacking was their primitive instinct to survive.

…

"You're right, things will calm a bit down in a few months and then we can escort her out. Her wounds have to heal anyways." Miroku sighed. It was expected…Inuyasha had given up. He had hope Inuyasha would say, "I want to keep her! It was love at first sight!" He would have died of laughter! There was no way anyone would leave themselves so vulnerable after what happened with _her…_He sighed again, somewhat out of habit. Taking out the bandages, he helped dress Inuyasha's severe wounds. "Damn it Miroku! That hurt!" Inuyasha lashed out. "Oh my gosh, you're such a baby." smack "Ouch…" Miroku pouted. A few centuries have passed and time has finally worn down all hope. Everyone forgot what it was like to live as a human and have adapted to living as they are now. They had a normal life again…but are hack back into the ugly reality of their situation every new moon.

Descending the stairs, Sango wiped her forehead of sweat with one hand while held a carrying cased filled with medicine with the other. Exhaustion emitted from her face and movements, revealing many sleepless nights. With all the commotion, her services were needed almost constantly and she was not the only one sleep deprived. "I've finished tending to our men and the girl, mostly superficial wounds but she has a fever. Is it really okay to keep her with us?" Miroku smiled, despite her fatigue, Sango was breathtaking as she gleamed with an apparent hopeful expression. He was wrong, all hope wasn't abandoned. Sango was truly an optimist, despite everything, she was resilient and never gave up on the tiny belief that something wonderful might happen. Even after so much time, Sango sat starry-eyed and hopeful. How could he not fall in love with… smack "Miroku…" Sango exclaimed, slapping his hands away but blushing nevertheless.

Before she could even sit down and rest, the sound of the heavy entrance doors opening filled the vast living room. Gasping with dismay, Sango sprang up as fast as Inuyasha and Miroku. Five wounded men were rushed in; their blood soiled their thorn garments and seeped into the cloths made by futile attempts to bind their wounds. None were even able to walk without the support of others. Forgetting her own weariness, Sango snapped absolute commands to lead the wounded to the nursing chambers and to ready her supplies. Still holding her small medicine case, she headed towards the nursing chambers as well.

"What was their post?" Inuyasha questioned one of the men that helped carry the wounded soldiers in. Although he was much more advanced in age than his lord, he held deep respect and loyalty for Inuyasha. "The second post," he complied, and already knowing his lord's intention, readied his sword and was already heading out with Inuyasha. With Inuyasha's absence, Miroku took charge of the scene and brought order back with quick commands. As the two rushed towards the unprotected post, one out of four, Inuyasha inquired about the situation. Despite the vastness and appearance of an endless terrain, the forest was backed up by a mountain almost completely entrapping it. There was only a forth of its circumference that held a breach to the outside world, and it faced the city. At their breakneck pace, they could reach the city from the boundary of the forest within the hour. "He's getting stronger. It took five of our own men just to wound him enough to prevent him from escaping into the city. He headed back towards the mountains again." With a curt nod of understanding, Inuyasha forgot about the foolishly brave girl he brought back home and concentrated on the necessary actions needed to be taken.

"Sango, our shift is ending soon, why don't you take to bed?" Miroku was beyond insistent. Despite the number of available hands to tend to the wounded, the frequent attacks of delirious demons left severe casualties that required more time consuming treatment. Sango smiled, although strained, at Miroku in hopes that it would relieve some of his worries. He just came back from filling in a shift with Inuyasha and has been running around doing what was needed. It was apparent to her that fatigue was taking its toll on his body as well, although he hid it quite well. "When Inuyasha comes back, he'll need tending to." Miroku nodded in agreement. It was rare for their lord to be indoors long, even to sleep. Just today, he took the morning shift, filled in for a short period the evening one, and was out again guarding the second post. Finishing up on setting an elbow bone, Sango went in the back to make more anesthetic tonic that was running low. Although they healed more quickly than humans, with continues injury they risked infection and high fevers. Even when they were treated, frequently broken bones never mended well and left aches and sores in later years.

When their lord finally returned, many heaved a silent sigh of relief, including Sango and Miroku. They knew he could take care of himself and had always been able to deflect any injury to vital points, but he was still their lord. Although he had been young when his parents died, he had taken on the responsibility fittingly as if he was meant to. Despite such a heavy burden, many were surprised that he still held many childish traits. Many of his own subjects teased him for his unfounded adolescent behavior in expressing himself. Because of this, he had not only their loyalty, but their friendship as well. "-if it wasn't for me, you'd be DEAD!" Inuyasha yelled at Akito, mockingly. "Look at who can't even stand on his own two feet," the elder soldier from before, laughed and countered as he shouldered some of his lord's weight off of his injured leg. The other sentries that came back roared with laughter which vibrated throughout the living room, forgetting their own pain. "Oh shut up!" Embarrassed, he had Sango bind his leg after putting some healing salve over it and left to the West Wing. "Kohaku. Akito." Miroku called and gave both of them both a quick nod to let them know they were in charge with their absence. Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and led her towards the ascending stairs before she thought about continuing to treat more patients. "Let the others take care of them. You need to rest too." After a minute he felt her resistance evaporate as he led her to the West Wing, where, unlike the rest to the castle which held many adjacent rooms, separated only five chambers. "It didn't used to be like this…Just a few years ago it was so peaceful…We only have sixty-four people left now." Helpless, all he could do was hold her as she cried.

Limping slightly, Inuyasha took great measure balance his weight on his good leg as he strode with undetectable movements. Opening the door slightly, he walked towards the bed and looked at the peacefully sleeping girl beneath the covers that concealed her naked form. Putting the candle on the table next to the bed, he examined her face, flushed with a mild fever. "Why did you come back bakaaaaa…" His words were soft and it was directed at himself as well as her. This wasn't the first time he entered this room to see if her fever calmed down. He had spotted her on several accounts before. The first time he saved her he was sure she was too scared to ever come back. Much to his surprise, he saw her a distances away from the clearing of the forest the very next day. She ventured into the forest a few times but never too deep where most of the demons dwelled like the first time. Now here she was. Feigning an annoyed look, he placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature and was startled when her eyes fluttered open. Retracting his hand quickly, he backed away from the light that the candle cast, submerging himself in the shadow. When her eyes closed again, he quickly blew out the candle and left. Walking to the end of the hall, he entered his own room to retire for the night.

Was she dreaming…? Kagome ached all over and felt a burning sensation in her chest as well as her cheek. She felt cold chills run throughout her body but at the same time was scorched by a shearing heat. Suddenly, she felt a familiar coolness touch her lightly. But this time it she aroused out of her feverish state of unconsciousness. And it was too soon to withdraw when she was finally able to look into shimmering amber eyes.

……

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kagome screamed, clutching the covers around herself. She was spark naked! Someone undressed her…someone saw her NAKED! Blood was already running up into her ears at the thought that a guy had seen all of her. Grasping rapid breaths, she walked towards the window, catching glimpses of moving figures below. She was surprised by the bright light that shown through and noted that the trees were sparse. Only past the wall and the large gates in front did nature prevailed dominantly and claimed the earth with roots and shadow. High with fever, she felt dizzy again but resisted getting back into bed. Before she could grab anything to defend herself with, someone burst through the door.

Kagome blinked. Then blinked again. She couldn't believe her eyes. A girl a bit older than her in appearance, but not by much, was utterly lovely and had little, black pointed ears. Although it was apparent that she had just risen, her hair disarrayed and clothes rumpled, she moved with grace and uncanny ease. "Are you okay?" Sango asked but knew what was wrong. Who wouldn't be started if they were in her situation? Walking slowly, Sango could visibly see Kagome remember vaguely who her caretaker was through her body signal. 'Her voice is familiar…and I saw her before…many times…' Shifting her weight off her center of gravity, Kagome relaxed her stance but never stopped looking for any signs of threat. At the moment, she thanked god for her training and being the sole heiress to her father's dojo.

"Sangoo…come back to bed…" "EEKK!" Sango shrieked and her hair stood on its ends as her breasts were grabbed from behind; she wasn't the only one disheveled. Kagome didn't even hear him coming and it was a blur of movement before she realized what had happened. Sango had let her guard down; she was so focus on the girl that she left her back wide open. "YOU DAMN PERVERT!!" Now there were two of them. The girl had almost unnoticeable pointed hears when her hair covered them, but the pervert revealed fangs when he cried out in pain as he was throttled. And his ears were much larger, more like wolf, which sat on top of his head. So engrossed by what she saw, she couldn't help but be rude and stare. She knew it! What she saw in the forest WAS human! Or at least…part human. Soon, she couldn't help but laugh at what she was seeing, it was too bemusing.

Although Sango wanted to ease the knowledge of demons to the girl slowly, Miroku's adolescent behavior seemed to break the tension of the situation. Finally back in control of her self, Miroku standing by her with a bruised eye, she smiled. "Please forgive my husband."

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Chapter Four: My Captive**

Petrified, Kagome is told she is confined within the walls of the castle. And despite the friendliness of the two new strangers, she could not help but be cautious of them as they plot behind her back. Although they answered openly to many of her questions, she knew they held back many things from her. Answers lead to more questions. What happens during a new moon? Who was attacking? And who was this Kikyou? Determined to escape from the castle first and figure things out later, she agrees to stay only in pretence. And with the appearance of the amber-eyed demon that saved her before only to hold her captive now, she finds herself attracted to the creature that she also learns to hate. Arrogant, abrasive and coldhearted, his behavior revealed to her how demon-like he really was. But she couldn't help her body from responding to his touch.

…………

Just some of my own random thoughts...

The BEST princess to be: Jasmine

She has a TIGER for a pet (that is awesome!!) and her father is a dimwit, total control! Hahahah O.o


End file.
